I'm here, boot
by HarmonyMoon
Summary: It had been six months since Tim Bradford saved her. Many things had changed since then... most importantly she had developed feelings for Tim. The words that he had said to her as he pulled her out kept on ringing through her head, "I'm here, boot." Takes place after 2x11


**Chapter 1**

"Hi. I'm Lucy… no that's not right... My name is lucy… No… WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" Lucy screamed as she slid down the floor and put her head in her hands.

Just then she heard a knock on the door, not Jackson's usual knock though. She grabbed her gun from the bedside table and slowly walked towards the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only her T.O..

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a game to watch?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I do, boot. But Lopez thought I should go to this… thing of yours."

"It's called a support group. And how did Lopez get you to agree to this?"

"Well, I owed her... For something a couple of months back."

"Oh… just give me a couple of minutes." She said as she walked into her room. Tim Bradford. In her apartment. These past few months have really changed things, she thought. She had started to develop feelings for her T.O.. Ever since he had pulled her out of the barrel she viewed him differently. She shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. First of all, he was her superior, and she was his boot.

Lucy quickly grabbed a sweater to cover up her tattoo. She thought she had wanted to get rid of it, but like her T.O. had said it shows how she was a survivor. Five minutes later they were heading out of her apartment.

"Want me to drive, Boot?" Tim said while riding the elevator.

"Yeah… I left my keys upstairs." She said while looking around quickly. Among many things, elevators had become something that she hated. Being confined in any small area scared her. She started breathing faster and tapping her foot.

"Everything alright?" Tim asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah I just don't like elevators. Like at all." She responded. Thankfully the elevator ride was not long and she quickly was able to be out of the confined area. The drive to the church, which the group was being held in, was long and quiet. When they finally got there Lucy quickly got out of the truck and started walking towards the building.

"You in a rush, boot?" Tim asked as he caught up with her.

"No. Just wanna get this over with, sir," Lucy responded as she walked into the church and down the stairs.

The basement, which used to be storage, now had maybe ten chairs in a semi-circle and a table with coffee and doughnuts. Lucy took the seat closest to the door in case anything happened, and Tim took the seat adjacent. Her eyes drifted from one person to the other, her eyes not settling on one person for too long. When all the chairs were filled, a man stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi everybody! My name is Josh," he said.

"Hi, Josh!" Everybody said. Everybody that is except for Tim and her. Tim already knew that he would regret this decision, but if something happened to Lucy here he knew he would regret it even more.

"So who wants to volunteer to go first?" He asked looking around the group. Lucy, thinking know was the best time, raised her hand.

"You there. Oh, I just love it when we have volunteers. Please stand up, tell us your name, and your story."

"Hi. My name is Lucy," she started as she tried to avoid the inevitable topic, "I have lived in LA my whole life. And about 6 months ago I unknowingly went on a date with a serial killer…"

After everyone had shared their story, Lucy got up to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Out of instinct she quickly spun around, only to realize it was Josh. Josh was about 6 feet tall, green eyes, and short cut blonde hair. If Lucy's heart didn't already belong to someone, she would probably like him.

"Lucy, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me," She said with a smile.

"Would you like to go get some food some time." He quickly spat out. After he said it his face turned red, as red as a tomato.

"Well… last time I went out with someone I ended up almost dead in a barrel." She said.

"Right… well if it would make you feel more comfortable you could break your friend over there." He said pointing towards Tim.

"Tim? I don't know if he would agree to that… but I'll try to get him to come." She said smiling.

"Great! How about Friday?"

"Hurry up, boot!" Her T.O. screamed at her. She quickly turned around and glared at him, and when she did she saw a face that she didn't recognize. It looked somewhat like jealousy. But as quickly as she noticed it, it was gone.

"Friday works for me," she said as she pulled out a pen to give him her phone number.

"Hope to see you then, Lucy,"

"Boot! Hurry up stop chit-chatting!" He screamed.

"Well, I should go before Tim cuts my head off." She said laughing.

"Ok. Bye, Lucy,"

"Bye Josh," She said walking away. When she got to her T.O. he rolled her eyes at her.

"What was that about?" He asked as they walked towards his car.

"Oh, nothing… just asking me out… I think anyway."

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. But could you come with me?" She quickly asked.

"You think I got nothing better to do, boot?"

"Well... not, but I would feel safer if you did come," she said feeling embarrassed.

"Fine, boot." He said getting into his car.

"Thanks, sir," she said

"Yeah, whatever," He responded as he started the car and drove away. As they drove away Lucy noticed it. The facial expression. This time she knew. Tim Bradford was jealous.

But of what?

Or of whom?


End file.
